Knowing a future
by TieDjee
Summary: One-shot about a possible Gohan-Videl-get-together, involving a certain invention of Bulma at a school trip at Capsule Corp.


**Knowing a future**

Our 18-year-old demi-saiyan has been in high school for two months, while helping our pigtailed crime fighter as the Great Saiyaman. Thanks to Tiens multiform technique he learned he could stay in class and help Videl at the same time. Because of this Videl wasn't as nosy, though she still thought he had it secrets. Thanks to Erasa and her constant dragging Gohan to sit with her, Sharpener and Videl, he had become quite good friends with them.

Videl is the most wanted girl in high school, every male who was single tried to hit on her, except for Gohan, being the polite and shy guy he is. She found almost every male hitting on her a jerk even Saiyaman, though he didn't hit on her he was taking over her job as number one crime fighter of Satan City. In the beginning she thought that Gohan was Saiyaman due his disappearances when she was out fighting crime. But that was only the first two weeks, after that he was always in class even while Saiyaman was helping her. Still that didn't stop her from suspecting Gohan to have secrets, for he never talked about his life outside school. Though she would often drop her interrogations for she knew everybody had secrets, even herself.

Right now they were on a field trip with their class at Capsule Corp, Gohan beforehand got Bulma to promise that no one at CC would act like they knew him. For he wanted to avoid the questions he would get if they did. Right now they're walking through the corridors on their way to the main hall where Bulma would welcome them.

'_I'm so sick of the guys at school hitting on me, even on the bus to CC I was not left alone. Why can't they be like Gohan, a very good friend, not after me because of my dad's fame, but because of what I am? The first day of school when he came into our class and Erasa told him who my dad was he just shrugged it off. First I thought he was disrespectful towards me, but at lunch after Erasa dragged him with us he told me: "Why should I be interested in someone's dad instead of the person itself with who I am sitting in class?" I don't know why but I liked him for that and we've become good friends. He rather sat with us with lunch than with one of the many girls who were hitting on him, but if we're just friends why do I feel the need to punch them? When Sharpener is impressing girls by showing off I don't mind, why? I'm not jealous, am I? I mean Erasa was right when she said he was a cutie, not that I will tell her that, but still…'_ Videl thought as she looked at Gohans face.

Just then it happened that Gohan turned towards Videl looking her right in the eyes, though after staring in each other's eyes a short while, they both quickly turned their head in their walking direction both wearing a slight blush. Erasa who was walking behind them with Sharpener couldn't help but get a tiny smile upon her lips when she saw this.

Meanwhile Gohan thought: _'Crap! Did she saw me staring? I don't know why but for like the past three weeks I do it more often, hopefully she doesn't find it creepy, I wouldn't want to have her lose as a friend. I mean she's a very good friend, she's smart, doesn't act all high and mighty because of her dad, can kick some serious ass and she's quite attractive... Oh who am I kidding, she's beautiful, especially her eyes, they are so beautifull I could stare at them all day… Wait? Am I falling for Videl? …As if I could ever have a chance, the whole school is after he, still she has never showed interest in those who hit on her so far. Oh we're here, now Bulma, please don't mention me.'_

"Hello class, I'm Bulma Briefs and welcome to my lab. I want to show you one of new inventions, but first I have a question for you all: If I told you that time travel will be invented in the future would you believe me?" Bulma spoke as she stood on a stage.

The class remained silent.

"Truth be told I've been visited by someone from the future, though he wasn't here very long I managed to get a look at the device he used to travel through time." Bulma said before continuing: "To be fair his future isn't ours, his timeline didn't have the Cell Games for example, it's more like he went back in the past of an alternative universe. I know it may sound weird, but it's the truth, when you change history by going back in time you actually create a new universe where that change carries through."

The whole class bursts out in whispers about the possibilities of such a device.

"Unfortunately I did not invent a time-travel-device." The blue haired genius said as she revealed a very large screen connected to the unfamiliar machine. "I only got a look, though with what I gathered I managed to make this device to see the past and future."

A hand was raised, Bulma said: "Yes?"

"Have you tested it yet?" Erasa asked.

"I've tested it once, I looked in the past at my honeymoon and my wedding night…" Bulma began, but stopped as she started blushing. "Ahem, anyway, may I ask your name and what you did last Tuesday after school?"

"Erasa Rubber and I went shopping, why?"

"You'll see." Bulma answered as she went to type something into a console, after she was done she looked at the class and smiled: "Take a look at the screen."

***-On-screen-***

**ERASA RUBBER, LAST TUESDAY, SATAN CITY MALL**

**Erasa was shopping in Satan City Mall with Videl as Videls watch suddenly beeped: "Sorry Erasa, I have to go, the police needs me."**

**Before Erasa could speak up Videl was already gone, shrugging it off Erasa went inside a lingerie store. After looking around a bit she picked a black thong and a matching black strapless bra, walking inside the changing booth. After pulling the curtain close she started to take her shoes off. (STOP)**

Some of the boys groaned out of protest (not our innocent Gohan of course) and Erasa looked relieved when Bulma stopped it.

"That proves nothing! That could just be some edited footage from security cameras in the mall!" Sharpener yelled as some other students loudly whispered that they agreed.

Bulma, a bit irritated that someone doubted her genius, asked: "Well mister how about a look in the future then? What's your name and where are you going to on vacation coming summer?"

"Sharpener Pencil and my parents booked a two week vacation in Paris for me." Sharpener answered as he crossed his arms.

"Well then, let's see." Bulma exclaimed as she programmed the machine.

***-On-screen-***

**SHARPENER PENCIL, FUTURE VACATION, PARIS**

**Sharpener was walking clumsily through the streets of Paris with an almost empty wine bottle in his hand. He was walking past the Eiffel Tower as he suddenly stopped, looking around he quickly walked towards a tree. Looking Sharpener in the back a zipping sound was heard. After Sharpener was done pissing against the tree a female cop was walking towards him.**

"**Que faites-vous pour être?" The female cop angrily said. **(What do you think you're doing?)

"**Sorry Sweetie, I don't have that much money." Answered Sharpener obviously drunk.**

**The female cop, not able to communicate with him, just pointed towards the police car, walking towards the car she gave Sharpener a signal to follow her. While walking towards the police car Sharpener got a stupid grin on his face, he smacked with his flat hand on her butt. The female cop turned around red of anger and slapped Sharpener in the face so hard that he fell to the ground. (STOP)**

The whole class bursts out in laughter as Sharpener looked embarrassed beyond belief, this went on for quite a while until Bulma spoke up again: "Alright, now, who isn't afraid to see his or her future in like 7 years from now?"

Videl, always wanting to be seen as the bravest, immediately put her hand up.

"Alright, now, you know that what you're going to see can be surprising and that upon seeing this you might want to change that? Though I hope you will not for you might change more than you bargained for."

Videl nodded, "Videl Satan." she said knowing Bulma needed her name.

***-On-screen-***

**VIDEL, SEVEN YEARS FROM NOW, HER HOME**

**A woman looking in her mid-twenties was walking towards the kitchen, she had short black hair **(like when she cut it in the series with flying lessons)**, blue eyes, you could definitely tell that that was Videl. She was carrying in each hand a grocery bag, when she arrived in the kitchen she dropped the grocery bags on the table.**

"**Let's see, rice, fish, spices…, I think I got everything." Videl said to herself, as she started to take some kitchenware out of their cabinets. (PAUSE)**

Only Bulma and Gohan also saw on the screen a certain picture hanging on the wall, there was a man, a woman and a little child. Though on the screen they were unable to see who they exactly were, they saw that Videl was the woman.

The whole class was looking at Videl who looked like she was in deep thought.

"So I don't live with my dad anymore _'Thank goodness for that.'_ and I get a haircut." Videl began. "Can't we find out more about me, I mean not to be rude, but this is hardly interesting?"

"No problem, just remember what I said." Bulma said.

As Bulma was pressing the Continue-button Videl thought: _'Wait a sec. The title with my clip didn't have my last name, Erasa had her last name, Rubber and Sharpener Pencil, but I have only Videl. Maybe it was left because it's no longer Satan, but why would I change my last name? The only reasons I can think of are: or I hate my dad so much I don't want his last name, though I don't think that will be the case, or I'm married... MARRIED?!...'_

***-On-screen-***

**Videl was happily humming while cooking until: **

"**MOM, I'M BACK!"**

"**I'm here Pan, you don't have to yell sweetie."**

**The camera turned to a small 4 or 5-year-old girl, now known as Videls daughter, who had the same black hair and haircut as her mother. She wore an orange gi with a black belt and something else, brown of color, around her waist. (PAUSE)**

Nobody noticed that last thing, except for Bulma and Gohan who both just got a curious look on their face.

The whole class looked at Videl.

"OMG Videl, your daughter is like so cute and she looks so much like you." Erasa happily exclaimed.

Videl had a smile of proudness on her face "I know right, this was totally worth the risk in my opinion, I mean so far I don't see why I would want to change anything."

"So, who's the daddy?" Erasa asked her with big eyes.

"How should I know?" Videl answered, not knowing it herself as she suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Well I guess our daughter has your looks." Sharpener said, an elbow in the ribs later Sharpener was on the ground in pain and Videl went to stand somewhere else.

Arms crossed and with a pissed off look Videl started to think: _'The dad mmm... I'm very curious who that would be, but on the other hand, maybe I shouldn't know too much about this. I mean I am really not disappointed in my daughter, but can I say the same for my husband?...'_

"Videl? Have you had enough information yet or are you up for possibly more?" Bulma asked breaking Videls train of thoughts.

After five seconds of pondering Videls curiosity got the better of her: "Yes, I would like to know more please."

"Alright then." Bulma concluded as she pushed the Continue-button.

***-On-screen-***

**The little girl ran towards her mother and jumped in her open arms, while mother and daughter hugged each other Videl asked: "Did you have fun training with daddy?"**

**Nodding enthusiastically her head she answered: "Yes and I almost beat him this time!"**

**Videl chuckled: "Well, that's good, but I have to get back to making dinner, uncle Goten is coming over so I have to make ext-"(PAUSE)**

The whole class looked at Bulma who didn't know what to do as Gohan was frozen on the spot as he looked pale what quickly switched to blushing red like mad.

"Why did you stop it?!" The whole class asked Bulma (except Gohan), everyone wanting to see more.

Bulma was silent before answering: "Well class the reason I stopped is because I know a Goten and I don't want to ruin his big or little brother's future or Videls for that matter. We may only see an alternative universe's future, but it can still influence ours."

As she looked at the class she saw that Gohan had made his way out of the hall, looking at the class she sighed at the many puppy-eyes she got. Still not really knowing she looked over at Videl, waiting to see her reaction.

Meanwhile Videl was thinking: _'Well apparently I marry a fighter and we're raising our child as one… I like that. Bulma said she knew a Goten and thus knows my husband and vica versa, but as far as I know, nobody I know knows Bulma.'_

"Out of the way, I think I deserve to know how I look as Videls husband." Sharpener said as he as good as pushed Bulma away and pressed the Continue-button, ignoring Bulma's reason to stop.

***-On-screen-* **

"**-ra. Where is daddy anyway?" Videl exclaimed as she put Pan back on the ground.**

**Just as Pan was about to answer a "Honey I'm home." was heard.**

**The camera switched to the door opening where a tall man with black spiky hair stood, dressed in a dark blue gi with a red belt and wristbands. His top half was full of holes and burn marks, so he took it off and dropped it in a pedal bin. **

"**Hey Pan, why don't you go to your room to change your clothes?" Gohan said as he looked at Videl who quickly looked away with a small blush on her face as she was staring at Gohans perfect chest.**

"**Okay daddy." Pan said as she made her way to her room.**

**Walking towards his wife: "Ah, come on Vidy, why are you blushing? You saw more of me last night and you didn't have any difficulty with it then." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and hugged her from behind, bending a bit down as to rest his chin on her right shoulder. Videl relaxed herself a bit in his arms and turned her head to look him lovingly into the eyes. As they stared into each other's eyes Gohan slowly moved his head towards Videls and kissed her on the lips. (STOP)**

For a short moment it was completely silent, until the shouting started:

"THAT WAS GOHAN!"

"MAN, HE'S RIPPED!"

"HE'S GONNA BE VIDELS HUSBAND?!"

"THEY'RE GONNA HAVE A KID?!"

Videl panicky looked around her, not even knowing where she was looking for. Suddenly she found herself walking through the corridors of CC, being dragged forward by her arm by a kid with lavender colored hair, looking at him questioningly the kid spoke up: "I'm Trunks, my mom quickly told me to bring you to Gohan."

"Your mom is Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked in almost disbelief.

"Yes, why?" Trunks asked back.

"No reason, do you know a Goten?" Videl quickly asked.

"Yes, but I think you can better have a talk with Gohan first before you question further." Trunks said as they continued to walk through the corridors of CC.

Upon seeing they were going in a different wing Videl glanced at the sign above it: "Friends of the family".

'_If Gohan is in here he knows the Briefs…'_ Videl thought.

"Well, we're here, take the door on your left, that's were Gohan is." Trunks exclaimed breaking Videl out of her train of thoughts, pointing towards the door with "Son Gohan" written on it.

'_He even has his own room?!'_ Videl thought as she slowly opened the door, walking through it she found herself standing in the main room. To her right were a bed and a door which probably led to a bathroom, to her left was a chair and bureau with a closed laptop on it, next to that was a large bookcase and closet. And on the far wall was a large window with a view over the large backyard of CC, overall it was a medium sized room with a simple interior.

When Videl was out of the hall Sharpener felt a finger tapping his shoulder, turning around he saw a non-tall man with black spiky hair, wearing a blue spandex suit.

"Are you the one who pushed my woman?" The man asked.

"What is it to you Shorty?" Sharpener asked, making himself look bigger as to look tough.

"Because I'm her husband VEGETA, and you'll pay for harassing her and calling me Shorty." Vegeta angrily told him.

"Keep him alive." Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear. "Alright, the rest of you follow me, I'm going to show you our new food capsules." Bulma spoke.

"You got lucky brat." Was all Vegeta said as he grabbed Sharpener by the collar and dragged him away. (Aaah, how cute, protective Veggie)

When Gohan heard "uncle Goten" he got as quickly as he could without turning super saiyan out of the hall and made his way to his room at CC.

While taking a cold shower to relax his mind he began thinking about this newly required information: _'This is bad… good? Heck I don't know! To be fair, I don't mind the results, but I'm not the only one who plays a role in that. Man, this is so gonna be awkward, I don't know how Videl is feeling about this, for all I know she could be perfectly okay with it. Peh, not likely... I've got to be lucky if we can remain friends without feeling weird when sitting next to each other in school.'_

When he was finished he stepped out the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped through the door to the main room to get his clothes.

The door fell close with a "click", upon hearing the click Videl jerked her attention from the window to the person who just came through the door, who only wore a towel around his waist.

Both teenagers froze as they saw each other, Videl was drooling at the upper half of Gohan, the nerd who always wore baggy clothes, who knew he was hiding an unearthly hot body? Meanwhile Gohan was thinking about how he should break the silence and her stare, not knowing what to do he spoke first thing that came to mind:

"C-could y-you turn around, please, while I get dressed?" Gohan nervously asked.

Videl complied, turning away, Videl felt a blush on her cheeks as she caught herself staring at his muscular arms and chest, just like her future self.

After getting dressed, Gohan took the chair form his bureau and sat on it, facing Videl, who sat down on the bed, an uncomfortable silence fell.

"So…? Is Goten your older or younger brother?" Videl started trying to make conversation.

Giving a nervous chuckle Gohan answered: "Younger, he's seven."

"Does he take after his mom or dad?" Videl asked.

"Well, he looks like a clone of my dad, though I'm trying to raise him avoiding getting his brain." Gohan answered with a mixed expression of a trying to joke and sadness.

Seeing this reaction Videls eyes widened a bit with a realization, _'His dad is gone…'_, she didn't want to see him sad so she tried to change the subject away from his dad: "Nice room." Videl remarked, smacking her head in her thoughts, _'Real smooth Videl.'_

Gohan realizing what she tried to do couldn't help but bring a small smile upon his lips. "Yeah, it's simple, but I like it." He answered.

"How did you get this room?" Videl asked with curiosity, not in interrogation mode.

"Well, Bulma Briefs is a friend of the family, she's like a second mother to me, I stayed here over so often I got my own room, as you can see." Gohan replied as he gestured with his hands around him.

"How does your family know the Briefs?" Videl asked with increased curiosity.

"Bulma met my dad when he was eleven years old (or was it twelve?) when she was on vacation in the mountains." Gohan told her while thinking about the crazy adventure that followed, getting a happy smile on his face.

'_Great,'_ Videl thought sarcastically, _'again his dad, though this time he doesn't look hurt by this memory.'_ Still deciding to change the subject again: "May I ask you a question?" Videl asked.

"Sure." Gohan responded as he smiled with the thought: _'It's not like you've been doing that for the last few moments, though I don't mind, when she's not in interrogator mode she's nice to talk to.'_

"Why do you hide your ho- gorg- erm… fit body under those baggy clothes?" Videl asked as she blushed at the memory of him with nothing but his towel.

"Well, kinda because I want to avoid what you have to withstand." Gohan answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"I know what you mean, they go after you for one thing, ignoring any other traits that person may has. That's what I liked about you, you didn't care for my father's fame but for your classmate…" Videl began, as she started blushing, she continued: "And if it had to be anyone from school or anyone I know I'm glad it was you who appeared on the screen."

"Gee thanks Videl." Gohan said as he nervously scratched the back of his head, getting a blush of his own he continued: "If the roles were reversed I'm also glad is was you."

For a moment there was silence until Videl got a grin of her face: "Are you implying that you like me Son Gohan?" Videl asked.

"What! No! Yes! Maybe! I mean…" Gohan started rambling, lost in his words and thoughts he only stopped when he felt something pressed against his left cheek. After being frozen for a second he brought his left hand up to the place where he felt it. Looking to his left he saw Videls face a feet away from his own with an innocent smile and I-am-still-waiting-for-an-answer-expression.

"D-did y-you j-just k-ki-" Gohans stuttering was interrupted as Videl closed in again and pecked him again on his left cheek. Gohan got a blush on his face as his eyes went wide in realization, his mouth fell open and he completely froze on the spot.

"You're cute when you're like that, but come on, what's your answer?" Videl leaned back a bit enjoying his face, as she herself got a feeling of fluttering butterflies in her stomach when she pecked him.

When Gohan was still frozen, Videl sighed with a chuckle as she closed her eyes and was about to think why she acted the way she did. But before she could start her train of thoughts the felt something pressed against her lips, opening her eyes in shock she just saw Gohan move his head away from hers. Gohan had allowed a little bit of saiyan to take over and had pecked Videl on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Gohan asked with a wicked grin on his face as he watched Videl get a blush on her face and stared at him wide-eyed with her mouth slightly open as she mindlessly nodded. Now it was his turn to watch someone stunned, not knowing what to do next, like he was just a moment ago.

After watching silently for a moment Gohan broke the silence: "So, you like me too.?" Gohan asked as stated.

"What makes you say that?" Videl asked, still a bit stunned at his action earlier.

"Otherwise you would've already tried to kick my ass." Gohan answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

"True…" Videl fell silent.

"So…? Where giving this, us a chance?" Gohan asked, getting a bit nervous again.

Viddel nodded as a smile made its way to her face, seeing this Gohan got a smile of his own and a comfortable silence fell between the two.

Breaking the silence Gohan said: "We probably should head back to the others."

"Guess you're right, lead the way, you know your way around here." Videl answered.

"Right." Gohan grinned as he offered a hand to help Videl up, Videl accepted the hand but after she stood Gohan didn't let go of her hand and started walking out of the room. Both grinned as the held hands as they made their way back to their class.

"Hey Sharpener, what happened to you man?" Gohan asked Sharpener barely holding back his laughs as he saw Sharpener, who looked like a drenched dog.

Sharpener answered: "Well, Shor-" getting a glare from Vegeta, "I pissed someone off and as payback he used my head as a mop to clean the main hall." Nodding his head towards Vegeta.

"Well, you got lucky then." Gohan said as he couldn't contain his laughter anymore and started rolling on the ground laughing, after picking himself off the floor. "No, seriously, you got lucky." Gohan said as he re-intertwined his hand and fingers with Videls.

"Well, let's continue the tour." Bulma began, but as she saw Gohan and Videl holding hands: "My assistant will take over, I have to make a eh... business call."

After the tour and when everybody was going back in the busses Gohan made his way over to Bulma with Videl behind him. "Hey Bulma, thanks for the tour." Gohan said with a big smile.

"No problem." Bulma said with a smile before she sighed: "I'm sorry that I almost ruined a specific future for you."

"Hey Bulma, don't worry about it, just don't tell my mom okay?" Gohan asked.

"It may be a little too late for that." Bulma answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Bulma… What did you do?!" Gohan panicky asked.

In East District 439, there was a shout that conquered all other sounds in the area:

"GRANDBABIES!"

(Author's notes: This was an idea I suddenly got for a possible Gohan-Videl-get-together, I know this presents an interesting scenario to expose Hercule. However, I'm going to leave this at this, nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this story, if anyone wants to continue this story please contact me. By the way Gohan is my favorite DBZ-character and I'm planning to write multiple-chapter-stories of Gohan/Videl, Gohan/Videl Mirai timeline, Gohan/Lime and a Gohan/18. Those will not be connected to one another, which should I write first?)


End file.
